wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Seer
The Seer is an accurate, heavy pistol of Grineer design utilizing Orokin technology, creating a unique hybrid weapon. It features innate magnification for aiming and a high damage per bullet but has a low muzzle velocity. It is used exclusively by Captain Vor. This weapon can be sold for . All parts can be acquired as end of mission rewards after defeating Captain Vor on Tolstoj, Mercury. Characteristics This weapon deals equal physical damage. Advantages: *Perfectly balanced physical damage - effective against all factions, Sentient and Shadow Stalker. *Very high zoom, excellent for long range. *High base damage. *Second fastest projectile of non-hitscan weapons, behind Lanka. Disadvantages: *Superior zoom capabilities makes zooming in at close range a hindrance. **High zoom amplifies perceived recoil when aiming. *Very low critical chance. *Below average critical damage multiplier. *Low status chance. *Slow reload speed. *Bullets have slight travel time. *Small clip size. Tips *Use it for stationary mid-long range targets (or easy to track targets), the bullet travel time and the gun's slow fire rate makes it hard to use on moving targets and for some reason it misses extremely close targets. *When using multishot mods you can decrease the spread of the extra shot(s) by zooming in, or fire from the hip to increase the chance of headshots (as the multiple shots will spread out slightly) *The Seer has reasonably strong recoil when zoomed in. Consider using to make it more controllable; when maxed out, the Seer's recoil should be almost completely unnoticeable. Notes *Though the shot explodes on impact, the effect is purely graphical. This weapon has no blast radius/area of effect. *Although the explosive shot has no AOE, killing an enemy with the Seer usually results in them being thrown a reasonable distance *Multishot can be observed with long range shots, but is not noticeable short-to-medium range. *Tint Color 4 has a small shade change on parts colored by Tint Color 1. Trivia *The Seer's components used to have the same drop algorithm as the Cronus blueprint; every subsequent visit to Tolstoj used to decrease the drop rate. This has since been fixed. *The bulb on the right side of the weapon is the magazine. Prior to the bulb on the right side of the weapon rotated when the gun was reloaded, and the Seer had the default sidearm reload animation. *This is the first hybrid weapon that combines Orokin design with another technological base, in this case Grineer technology. The Twin Rogga are currently the only other hybrid weapon that combines Orokin design. *Prior to , the energy color customization option had no effect on the color of the projectile's trail. *The slash damage is actually a tiny bit less than the other damages, shown when using a max damage and multishot build, the UI will show the slash damage to be 1 or more less than the others. *A "Seer" is a person of supposed supernatural insight who sees visions of the future. *While the small explosions on impact are only visual for PvE, for PvP the weapon has 40 damage. Bugs *As of Update 16, will not work on the Seer. Media VorPistol.png|Seer in Codex. Darthmufinseergrineer.png|Grineer Focused Elemental Build Darthmufinseercorpus.png|Corpus Focused Build With Slash Boost Darthmufinseervoid.png|Void/Infested Build With Slash Boost (Corrosive Projection Recommended For Void) Seercolour.png|Seer Customization Options. prophete.png|Seer (Frost) by Xodahs Seercaptainvor.png Seer.JPG|Seer with current color customization shown. For info on Tint Color 4, refer to Notes. Warframe - Seer (Weapon) first gameplay Warframe Seer Lets Max (Warframe) E51 - Seer Patch History *Damage increased from 85 to 101 *Status chance increased from 10% to 13% *Critical chance increased from 0% to 5% *Critical damage increased from 0 to 1.5x *Reduced Aimed Zoom from 5x to 3.5x *Removed headshot multiplier and reduced the damage of the Seer in Conclave. *Seer projectiles now have an explosive attack in Conclave. *Seer damage increased in PvP. *Seer is now available for use in Conclave. Includes all variants. *Seer Reload sound changed. *Fixed Seer colour customization issues. *Introduced, dropped by Captain Vor }} See Also *Captain Vor, the boss who uses this gun. fr:Seer